Low Fidelity Against My Will
by oh.sweet.sarcasm
Summary: ON HIATUS. She hates him, he's desperately in love with her. She gives him a chance, he messes up. He knows he'll always love her, even though they'll never be together. DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1: I'll Hate You Forever

A/N: Heyy guys! It's me! Well duh. Anyway, here's a new fic, while waiting for the next chapters of One Last Challenge. I now give you…A horrific Dramione songfic based on the awesome song, Low Fidelity by The Spill Canvas! =))))

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related in this fic, nor do I own the song Low Fidelity... daaaang

**Low Fidelity Against My Will**

_Prologue:_

"Malfoy, you git! What did you do?!?!" She couldn't believe that just a couple of minutes ago, she was in the common room, peacefully reading another book she found at the library. Now, she was standing at the corridor of the Charms classroom, Ron was on the floor, bleeding, Harry was beside him and Malfoy was just standing a few inches away from them with his wand out, pointed at Ron.

"He asked for it!" he screamed, defensively. She looked at him with so much rage that the only thing that could possibly make her smile at the moment would be if a Basilisk suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swallowed him whole. Sadly, the possibility of this was close to none. She took a deep breath, took her wand out of her robe and pointed it at him. She thought hard on what curse to use. Only the worst possible legal curse is worthy, she thought.

She opened her mouth-

"What's going on in here?" said a soft, cold voice from behind them. There stood a thin, pale man with a large hooked nose. His shoulder-length, greasy black hair framed his face and cold, black eyes.

"P-professor.."

* * *

CHAPTER 1: I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER

"Trying to hex my best student, Ms. Granger?" A smirk appeared on Malfoy's face and his eyes twinkled with pride. "50 points from Gryffindor, and…" His cold eyes dropped upon Ron's bleeding body. "…kindly bring Mr. Weasley here to Madam Pomfrey. I don't want him staining the floor." With that, he took off. Words couldn't describe how much fury she was feeling at that moment. I mean, her best friend's been hexed, she just got scolded by Snape and she caused Gryffindor 50 points, how lovely.

"I can't _believe _him!" said Harry, clearly with outrage, after they left Ron in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. It turned out that it might take Ron months to recover and would soon be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "It was so obvious that Ron was the victim and he still teamed up with- with Malfoy?!"

"Harry, it's Snape, of course he'd team up with Malfoy." She said, trying to keep her cool. The corridors were now filled with students and she didn't want to make a scene. "And I completely agree with you so don't look at me like that." She added, seeing Harry's eyes overflowing with resentment.

They both went back to the common room to take their books and head to class. She and Harry parted when he neared the room for Divination because she had Ancient runes. On her way to the classroom, she saw a figure of a tall boy with a pale, pointed face and sleek white-blond hair. She didn't bother turn around and check if it was him. She _did_ want to give him a piece of her mind, to yell at him, "_No, no"_ she thought. She was almost late and she can see the door just a few steps ahead of her. She reached for the door-

"Granger!" _Oh just perfect,_ she thought. "Granger! I want to talk to you!" She took a deep breath and turned around.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said in her coldest voice.

"Listen, I just want to apologize. I mean, it's not my fault that your so-called best friend Weasley is a big pain, is it?"

"That's it? You're _apologizing?_ Ha! That's real hilarious, Malfoy. Hex an innocent student and then apologize but still refuse to take the blame. And if you're so sorry, then _why_ were you smirking when Snape was scolding me? Huh?" He looked down. "You're pathetic" she added

"I'm sorry, Granger! I admit that what I did was wrong and I was only smiling cuz he called me his "best student" didn't you hear?!" for a moment, Malfoy actually looked sincere. But no, she shook her head and dismissed the observation.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy. You never apologize and that can't be the only reason you were pleased with yourself. Plus, why are you even taking time to say sorry to _me?_ It's Ron you should be sorry to! You hexed _him_!" Her temper was really rising now.

"I – I- I don't know…"

"Oh well _of course_ you don't! You're Malfoy. Pathetic, self-centered, idiotic _Malfoy_" he was, and I don't believe it was possible, actually backing away, looking beat.

"Just please accept my apology. I don't want you to be angry at me."

Hermione laughed mockingly "Sure. _I don't want you to be angry at me"_ she said, mimicking his tone. "Well sorry, Malfoy, but you've done it. Because of your so-called "accident" Ron will be sent to St. Mungo's, and what does he get after being hexed? Yeah, 50 points off his house. You can't change anything anymore, Malfoy. I'll hate you _forever_"

With that, she went straight to her Ancient Runes class without even realizing that their whole conversation was heard by a number of students. Soon enough, the news spread to the whole school. For the rest of the day, she couldn't stop hearing whispers from the students she passed by. _"They said Weasley didn't even put up a fight!" _and _"Goyle told me that Weasley's been damaged real hard and that he'll never recover." _She made a sound of pure annoyance and marched back to the common room, hoping that she'll find a good book to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

A/N: Excuse the suckishnes and errors… Again, I shall fix the errors when I'm not too dang lazy to read my own fic properly =)) I know it's terrible and I apologize, but I was born this way =)) Deal with it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related in this fic, nor do I own the song Low Fidelity... daaaang

**Low Fidelity Against My Will**

Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

A couple of days have passed and nothing's changing. Malfoy still kept trying to talk to Hermione and she still kept trying to ignore him. "What do you want?!" was often the sentence she repeated over and over whenever his face appeared behind of the bookshelves in the library. "Accept my apology already and move on!" was also always his reply. _Sure_. Why does he even want my apology? Why is he trying so hard just to get it? When will he stop? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GIT?! These were always the questions that ran through her mind whenever she caught even the slightest glimpse of his big fat head.

"Hermione, could you check my Potions' essay?" She nearly jumped when Harry pulled her out of her conversation with her inner anger.

"Sure, give it here." She could barely read it properly because of all the questions stuck inside her head. For some reason, she must've said that out loud or maybe he really just knew her too well because of the very accurate and somewhat comforting words that he gave her…

"Don't worry; your head won't end up as large as his…" She gave a faint smile and continued to check his essay.

Later on, she gave back his paper and to his surprise, he only had minimal errors. They then proceeded to the Great Hall and joined the rest of the year in eating dinner. When they arrived, Ginny and Neville were already there. They sat down and began a conversation about how their lessons were getting harder and harder. "But it's for the best!" She protested. They all gave a moan but then broke into laughter after. She popped a treacle tart in her mouth and though, at those very moments, how she was glad that she had friends like them to cheer her up from knowing crappy people…such as Malfoy. Little did she know that a pair of grey eyes was staring at her the very moment she entered the great hall.

* * *

Her mind continued to boggle while she was reading her usual late night book in the common room. _Just please accept my apology. I don't want you to be angry at me. _Why did he say that, she thought? Pictures of his constant attempts to make her forgive him flashed in her mind. It was like watching a slideshow of what happened the past few days. Finally, she came to a decision; she'll forgive him once Ron is let out from St. Mungo's. Yes, that will do. Little by little, she fell asleep with a picture of his face, slowly fading away. But no, this wasn't a picture, but this can't be real either. This has to be a dream, she thought, it just has to be.

"Grngr!" she merely shifted direction.

"Grngr!" she heard again, what is that sound, she wondered?

"GRANGER!" her eyes popped wide open and there stood in front of her, a tall and slender boy with sleek, sliver-blonde hair and shining grey eyes.

"Wha- what?!" she said, obviously surprised. "Malfoy?!" she sat up and noticed that no, this can't be real. Not possible. He doesn't know the password to the common room and he most certainly can't have entered _our_ room. This is a dream, she convinced herself. This is a dream…

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"

"Malfoy…" she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

What's happening, she thought? She opened her eyes, pinched herself, to be sure she wasn't dreaming and sat up right.

"Hermione, what the _hell_ was happening to you?" she was taken by surprise in hearing this familiar voice.

"Ron! You're back!" she hugged him tightly. "When'd you arrive?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago, when I went inside the common room, I saw you on this chair, I guess you fell asleep, and you kept saying things." she opened her mouth, just when the door swung open and the next thing she knew, she was beside her two best friends again.

"Sorry, Ron, what?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"You were muttering stuff…While you were asleep."

"What kind of stuff?" her face looked curious, but in the back of her head, she wished, more than anything, that he wouldn't answer what she thought he was going to.

"Malfoy…" he said blankly

"Oh..er, yeah. I was, d-dreaming about punching him in the face" she said, laughing softly

"Oh!" his face brightened up. "Well then, shall we go to the Great Hall now?" he added, enthusiastically.

The three of them went down together and took their usual seats. They were, again, late for breakfast and it was already noisy. When they sat down, Ron began eating everything in sight, as usual and Harry began talking to Ginny. But something was wrong; it was like someone was watching her. She asked to be excused, stood up and headed for the door when someone caught her arm.

"Dreamt about me lately, Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3: Confusions

A/N: Hey! So, here's chappie 3 :D I know it's freakishly short and terrible and I apologize, but I was born this way, even the short part =)) So deal with it! Please read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related in this fic, nor do I own the song Low Fidelity... daang

**Low Fidelity Against My Will**

Chapter 3: Confusions

She quickly let go of the doorknob and turned around, unsurprised to see a certain Slytherin in a hard-to-hide smirked face.

"_What_ are you talking about, Malfoy?" she asked, trying as hard as she could to not show how annoyed she was.

"Don't play dumb, Granger. We both know what I'm talking about" he said, still smirking. She lowered her voice, noticing the number of students with their eyes on them.

"What. did. you. do" she asked in gritted teeth

"That treacle tart you ate yesterday…I put a potion in it that makes whoever eats it dream whatever the maker wants him or her to." She just looked confused until he added "I found the recipe in the Restricted Section. Don't ask how I put it in. I have my ways."

"Look, ferret, I don't know what you're trying to do, but just drop it. I don't have any idea why I even _thought_ of forgiving you once Ron came back! And to _think _that I actually thought you were sorry about what you did to him!" her voice was getting louder now, but she didn't care anymore. She broke out from his grasp, which surprisingly, she was still in and ran out of the Great Hall, not caring about all the stares and murmurs that little scene caused.

She went straight for the Common Room, nearly screamed the password to the Fat Lady and ran to the girl's dormitory. Tears were running down her soft cheeks but she had no idea why. She didn't care about him. He meant nothing, but why won't the tears stop, she thought! _No_. She was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are brave. She wiped her tears, still confused why she even had them and went proceeded to the Common Room, grabbed her books and went outside. In the hallway, she heard a familiar voice and wished that she was just hallucinating because she most certainly can't take another second with him.

"Granger! Granger where are you?!" she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around slowly

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Granger I just wanted to-" he paused mid-sentence and finally looked at her in the eye, "Have you been crying?" he asked

"What?" she blinked a couple of times, "N-no. O-of course not" she added. Finally, with the courage to be angry again, she looked at him directly with a cold face, "_What_ do you want now?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" _Oh wow, _she thought, _wow._

"What?!" that's it, she lost her calmness and finally began to let out the deeper anger she had with him "What is wrong with you, Malfoy?! This isn't normal! You're getting more and more _annoying _and _rude_ and _insane_, plus, I keep seeing you wherever I am! I mean, I haven't even seen you with Crabbe _or_ Goyle lately! _Seriously_, Malfoy! I don't-"

_He kissed her swiftly and stopped her in mid-sentence_

"-get it" she finished.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I've been dying to do that ever since you hit me in our 3rd Year. Couldn't keep it anymore, you know? Made me act all weird and all. Now, you were saying?"

"You're a- What the- And the-" she couldn't find the words to say how she felt. Maybe because she didn't know how she felt.

"Yes?" the expression on his face was somewhere between a smile and smirk. She remained silent. "Well then, see you around, Granger." He then walked away, leaving her there, flooded with confusion.

* * *

Later that night, she thought long and hard about what happened while lying down gently on her soft bed. Finally, she was left with only one possible conclusion: everything that happened was some bizarre dream, never to be spoken again and _must _be forgotten. Of course, being Hermione, this wasn't forgotten. This was the _only_ thing in her head for a good, long time. Until, naturally, they began a new lesson in Transfiguration the following day; temporarily putting her confusion on hold.


End file.
